1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building structural systems in general, and, in particular, to building construction systems utilizing stressed membranes or their equivalent as structural components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various collapsible and re-erectable building structures are known which include a fabric or "skin" covering. One example of such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,808 which discloses a collapsible self-supporting structure formed of a plurality of rods secured in scissors-like pairs with the pairs of rods being joined to form a geometric self-supporting shape. Another example of such a collapsible structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,164 which shows a reticular structure including a plurality of rods joined by couplings into groups of three which are inter-related to form a generally hexagonal structural system. Another example of such a collapsible structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,806.
Structures which utilize elements in tension to maintain the rigidity of the structure are also known, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,521.
The prior art is also generally cognizant of the use of collapsible frame structures for supporting tents or other outdoor shelter. Examples of collapsible frames for use in supporting such tents or outdoor structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 563,375, No. 927,738, No. 1,773,847, and No. 2,781,766. Such structures have varied widely in their ease of erection and storage, and are of varying structural strengths.